


You have always been my reference

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: In a podcast, Dani hears Alex say something surprising and he needs to know
Relationships: Alex Marquez/Dani Pedrosa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	You have always been my reference

Dani knows there is a podcast but he never really took an interest in it, having retired from MotoGP, with the occasional test for KTM, he wasn't very interested in it anymore. Of course he watched the races, following Marc because he became a close friend and still was and he was also curious to see how Alex would do. The younger Marquez getting an unexpected chance when Jorge wanted to have his contract terminated. Sadly, the season kept on being posponed due to the Corona virus and the riders were stuck at home by force.

Dani was passing the time with windsurfing on Lake Geneva and spending time with friends, things weren't as restricted in Switzerland as in the rest of the world. When he got an invitation to join the two presenters for the MotoGP podcast, he didn't hesitate, even tho he didn't really listen to it, he did miss racing, testing for KTM and talking about bikes so he accepted.

It was nice, talking about it again and afterwards, he went back to normal life but he did make a mental note to listen to the next one and he was pleasantly surprised when he saw Alex was in it. Listening to the rookie talk, he realised his voice was very soothing but he also sounded very matured, very grown-up suddenly. When they come to his signing with Repsol, he says he follows in the footsteps of the one that he has always seen as a reference; Dani Pedrosa.

_"I grew up watching him win and I supported him, I still have a lot of respect for him. I just never told him personally because I'm ashamed but I never hid the fact that he has always been my reference."_

Dani frowns, he feels honoured the younger Marquez has always seen him as a reference but why would he be ashamed to tell him? The next couple of weeks nothing much changes but Dani can't forget what Alex said and when he is on the phone to Marc he wonders if he should say something but he decides against it.

"Are you going to visit your parents this weekend?" Marc asks suddenly.

"Yeah, I plan on leaving tomorrow evening so I'll be there as soon as the border opens in the morning."

"You should come to Ruffea."

"What?"

"Yeah, Alex and I are going too, it's been months and I'm not just talking about racing."

Dani thinks about it, he could ask Alex about it if he gets the opportunity.

"Yeah sure."

"Great, we'll be there the whole day, probably until it gets too dark to race."

"I'll see you there then."

Dani is happy to finally be able to hold his mum and dad again, his mum even having tears in her eyes and Dani just smiles when he sees. He spends the whole day with them and his mum only allows him to leave after he had an extensive dinner. On his way to the track, it's around six in the evening and he reckons there is still about two maybe three hours of light left and he speeds up a little. As soon as he hears the engines of the bikes, a smile appears on his face. Parking the car he hurries to the side of the track just in time to see Marc and Alex racing, just horsing around and having fun and he laughs.

Being spotted by Marc, the oldest Marquez stops next to him and he takes off the helmet.

"Dani! Great to see you! Go to the shed and grab some leathers and a bike! Hurry!"

Before Dani can say something he's off again, spraying mud everywhere and 10 min later finds Dani on track too, quickly finding Marc and Alex and the next two hours are spend racing against each other. When it gets too dark they stop next to the track and take off their helmets, all three covered in mud from head to toe.

"Let's get cleaned up," Marc says.

The guys nod and walk to the shed, parking the bikes and changing leathers for clothes again when they meet outside at the car. Not having had the chance before, Marc laughs and steps up to Dani to hug him tightly, the older hugging him back.

"This was great wasn't it?" he says.

"It was yes." Dani smiles.

"You should come back with us."

"I don't want to impose..."

"You're not, I haven't seen you in months, Dani, come on."

"Are you sure Roser and Julia will be fine with it?"

"Of course they will be, they always loved you, you know that."

"Ok."

It's a short drive and once there, Dani realises Marc was right when Roser sees him and smiles, walking up to him and hugging him while he receives a handshake and smile from Julia. The rest of the evening is spent talking and laughing and once it's time to go to bed, Dani is offered a spare room he gladly takes, knowing he's too tired to drive anywhere and he had some beers as well. Halfway through the night, he walks up from a thud and a curse and he frowns. Getting out of bed be slowly opens the door and is met with Alex who is sitting against the wall and he goes through his knees.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, tripped."

"On what?"

"I don't know, my ankle hurts."

Alex points at the ankle and he shrugs.

"Can you walk?"

"Maybe?"

Dani gets up and pulls the younger Marquez up but when he puts some weight on it, he stumbles and Dani has to catch him. Because Alex is much longer, he has a hard time keeping him up and they both stumble towards Alex' bedroom, the younger falling on the bed while Dani closes the door and sits on the bedside. Without thinking he takes Alex' leg and looks at the ankle, stroking it with his fingers hearing Alex hiss.

"I'm getting a wet cloth for you to cool it down."

Dani gets up and when he comes back, Alex is sitting up in bed, sitting down himself, he rests the cold cloth on the ankle and Alex gasps.

"Sorry," Dani laughs and looks at the youngest Marquez," I uh.....listened to that podcast of you some months ago. Where you said you have always admired me, respected me and you still do."

"You did?" Alex whispers.

"Yeah, you never told me because you were ashamed?"

"Well, my brother is an eight-time world champion, he has made history so many times now you would probably find it silly I would admire you more than him." he shrugs.

"No, I think I would understand," Dani says and moves closer," Marc is your brother, you admire him anyway, regardless of what he does and like you said, I was winning when you were just a kid."

"It was amazing watching you," Alex says, a sparkle in his eyes," I was always so proud of you, you had and still have such a beautiful riding style, you're so small but the way you control such a powerful MotoGP bike, throwing it around as you did, I've just always thought that is just really...."

"Just really what?"

"Kind of sexy." he murmurs.

"Really?" Dani asks amused.

Alex nod, despite the darkness Dani can see the blush on the others cheek and he looks adorable. Without thinking about it, Dani reaches out, hand cupping Alex' cheek and the other leans into the soft touch. Looking up at him through his eyelashes, Alex' breath gets caught in his throat when he sees Dani slowly coming closer until he is just inches away from him. He stops, hesitating, letting Alex decide what happens now, the youngers eyes flicking to his lips and back again at his dark eyes before Alex leans in and presses his lips against Dani's

The kiss is soft and sweet and slow, tentative, short pecks, shallows breaths mingle and when they stop, Dani closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He needs to think about this, Alex is so young, more then 10 years, looking up at the other, he sees green have almost turned to black and he gasps.

Alex takes advantage by lunging forward and mashing their lips together, tongue slipping past Dani's lips and curling around it. Both moan into the others mouth, Alex arms pushing the other on his back and covering him with his long form. Turning his face and deepening the kiss, Dani feels like he is being devoured by the other and he loves it.

"Easy, calm down, Alex."

"Sorry, I'm sorry..." he whispers.

"It's ok if we're going to do this, I need you to be quiet, your mum and dad are close, and so is Marc, we don't want them walking in, now do we?"

"No, we don't."

"Can you be quiet or do I need to bind your mouth?" Dani asks, smile around his lips.

"I can be quiet."

"Good, so tell me," Dani says and turns them around," have you done this before?"

"Yeah," Alex smiles," actually I have, just one time tho."

"Hm.."

Dani moves away a little, eyes taking in the form that is Alex Marquez and his fingers trace a path over strong muscles, moving lower and playing with the band of his boxers. Smile around his lips when he sees the fabric is tenting already and he looks at Alex.

"Excited are we?" he asks.

"Can you blame me? I've been dreaming about this for the past years."

"You have?"

"Yes..." it sounds softly.

Dani smiles, leaning in and sealing their lips in a soft sweet kiss while his hand slips past the elastic of Alex' boxers, fingers curling around a hard shaft and the younger moans into Dani's mouth. Without much hesitation, fingers push the boxers down long legs and Dani has to break the kiss to take it off completely and turns towards Alex again. Alex reaches out, pulling Dani into a deep kiss again and pulling him down with him, the older moving over him and resting one leg between Alex' legs, rocking his hips and making the younger feel how excited he is. Alex groans, feeling proud he has this effect on the other and his hand moves over his side, following the curve of his ass and moving inside. Trailing a path towards his goal, he moans when fingers curl around Dani's hard cock, thumb rubbing the tip and hearing Dani curse.

"You feel what you do to me, Alex?" Dani breaths against his lips.

Alex nods, the slight blush not escaping Dani and the older smiles, stealing another deep slow kiss from him while Alex' hand keeps tugging his cock slowly until Dani has to stop him.

"Got a bit close and I don't want to cum like this."

Fishing a tube of lube out of his sidetable and he hands it to Dani who takes it. The next minutes are used to slowly and steadily work him open, kisses are shared and moans and whimpers are swallowed. Eventually Dani pulls back and looks at Alex, moving between the youngers legs, their eyes lock in on each other and Dani moves over him, leaning on one hand while the other takes his cock in hand and he aligns his cock up against his opening.

"Not a sound, remember?" he says.

Alex nods and Dani slips the tip in before he stills, Alex sucking in a deep breath with the amazing feeling. Sitting up, Dani hooks his fingers in the back of Alex' knees, pulling his legs up and out, while he inches deeper inside the younger.

"Oh fuck..." Alex whispers, head falling back on the pillow and hips arching up.

Dani lets his eyes take in the form beneath him and he has to admit the younger Marquez is much more handsome than he ever thought he would be. Eyes flicking up again when he hears his name being whispered, he locks with dark green, Alex making a come hither movement and he moves over the other.

Being pulled into a slow and deep kiss, Dani starts thrusting harder and deeper but he keeps the tempo slow, pushing inside further with every inwards thrust. Feeling legs wrap around his hips and ankles pushing him in, urging him on, he also feels hands slow down over his back. They find a home on Dani's ass cheeks and they start pulling him in as well, in time with the ankles. Dani moans with the eagerness the younger has for him and his hands move to the bars that are the headboard of the bed so he can use more force. Keeping their lips locked, he feels Alex arches his hips upwards with every inwards thrust, going deeper Dani ever remembered going during a fuck.

Alex' cock is trapped between their body's, being rubbed in all the right ways while they rock against each other, the younger groans when Dani swivels his hips, his body jerking and muscles clamping around Dani's cock tightly.

"Damn Alex..."

Dani tightens his hold around the wooden bars, using more force and thrusting hard and deep now, the bed creaking under the forceful fuck, feeling Alex' fingertips digging in his ass cheeks the younger comes violently between them. Muscles clenching even tighter around his cock and Dani pulls hard on the bars while he comes too, faintly hearing something crack before his vision turns white.

When he opens his eyes again, Alex is turning them around and lying Dani on his back before he moves to the bathroom and cleans himself up. Coming back he watches Dani sitting up before grabbing his boxers and pulls it back on. Walking up to the bed he sits down and before he realizes it, Dani is pulled into a deep kiss.

"Thank you," he says, "that was amazing."

"You were pretty amazing too." Dani winks.

"So uhm.....how do we go from here? I mean, just pretend nothing happened or, you know..."

Dani sees the blush on the youngers face and he smiles, leaning in and kissing his lips.

"Well, you could always come to visit me in Geneva for a second round and seeing I'm surrounded by the woods, you can scream all you like."

"I'd like that."

"Sorry about that tho," Dani says and nods towards the broken bar.

"Yeah, luckily no one but me ever comes here."

Both laugh and share one last kiss before Dani makes his way back to his own bedroom.


End file.
